Sheet sorting machines have heretofore involved the transport of successive sheets from an input location to a bank of trays at which the sheets are sucessively directed into the trays by fingers which are disposed in the path of the sheets.
Such machines have long been desired for use, for example, with a variety of high speed dry copying machines. Differences in configuration and operation of the copying machines has necessitated in most cases, that the sorting machine be designed for use with a specific copying machine. A major factor has been the different elevations at which the copy paper is discharged from different makes of copying machines.
The construction of the pick off fingers and accessability to the machine for service, say in the event of paper jamming in the finger region, have also posed problems.